Law Of Probablity
by SilkYuzu
Summary: DMHP. Oneshot. The Law of Probability... The probability of being watched is directly proportional to the stupidity of your act. Harry, in a bit of carelessness, finds this out the hard way.


_**Law Of Probability:**_

_The probability of being watched is directly proportional to the stupidity of your act._

* * *

"M'kay," Artemis stretched, dropping the paint brush onto the paper that was protecting to wooden stage, "that should do it for today. We can finish painting that last stage flat to look like a castle wall tomorrow."

Harry nodded and dropped his brush as well, "Sounds good." Looking down, he noticed how his clothing had been covered in the thick grey paint they had been using. "Good thing I changed into my gym uniform." He muttered as he ran a finger through a particularly large patch of paint. "I guess that's a plus for teaching gym when Mr. Tate is out."

"I'm going to go home, Damien should be here in a few minuets to pick me up, we need to work on that Charms project you assigned us last week." Artemis smiled and pulled off his smock. He waved, "See ya!" And with that, Artemis walked out of the High School's theatre and out to the street to wait for Damien.

Harry watched for another moment until he saw Damien, one of his other students besides Artemis, pull up on his familiar Navy Blue motorcycle and whisk Artemis away. Damien had gotten the bike from Hagrid, and it was enchanted to fly. Harry then walked out of the theatre and made his way back to the guy's locker room where he had left his clothing on a neat pile on a bench.

Walking over to the shower, he first checked to see if any students where there – he didn't want a law suit or anything – and then he shed his clothing and left them on the bench next to his clothing. Then he walked into the large shower room which was blocked off from the rest of the locker room.

He showered quickly, just wanting to get the paint of out of his hair, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

But when he walked out to get changed into his normal, clean, clothing, they where _gone!_

Harry blinked a few times in awe at the empty spot on the bench for another moment before it clicked.

Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was 3:30 – the time that the janitors cleaned up the locker rooms.

Damn.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, thinking frantically. All the lost and found clothing went to the office, which was on the second floor on the _other side of the building_!

But he sighed, it was the only way.

* * *

Wet feet slapped against the cool tile floor as Harry scampered (and slid occasionally) down the long corridors of his school. He could only be thankful that it was after hours, and only people in clubs or sports had stayed. That usually meant that no one was in the hallway, so he was safe for now.

Hopefully, the other teachers besides himself, where either outside or in their room not looking out the door.

Running up the stairs quickly, while being careful not to slip or let his towel fall of his hips, he made the last turn and was on the home stretch – the main office!

"Harry?"

Harry froze when he heard the familiar husky voice of his lover behind him. He turned slowly, with a lopsided grin.

Before him, not only was his boyfriend Draco, but the entire quidditch team.

Harry silently cursed Draco for also being head coach while being head librarian of the school, "I can explain." He squeaked.

"I'm sure." Draco said with a raised eyebrow, "Hit the showers guys. If this gets out, you can all expect laps tomorrow for practice. And I'll make you run suicides with the basket ball team all day." After explaining for many long and sometimes aggrivationg meetings, Harry had convinced the school to adopt more muggle sports. It wasn't as though he liked them more, it was just that quidditch was the only sport that Hogwarts offered. Of course, slight changes were made to accommodate all students.

The team quickly dispersed and made their way to the locker room when Harry had just escaped.

"Well you said that you could explain." Draco said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Well I was helping Artemis with the stage - "

"And you got paint on yourself." Draco finished.

"So I went to shower off and put my clothes on the bench - "

Draco smirked, "And the janitor took it, leaving you naked to run across the school."

Harry blushed, and held his towel tighter. "Yes."

Draco shrugged and walked into the office, Harry close behind. "Love?" He used the pet name that Harry only allowed behind closed doors.

"Yeah?" Harry responded as he grabbed his pants from the lost and found pile.

"I never knew you where a streaker Harry." Draco gave a cheeky grin, but little did he know that his elbow was on the loud speaker.

"_**Draco!**_"

* * *

Probably going to become a series. As you can see, Harry and Draco are both teachers now at Hogwarts. Both Artemis and Damien are my OCs, and not a large part of the story. They'll just be there for filler.

For people that have me on their "author alert list" - Yes, I know that this was originally posted as a Beyblade story, but after thinking it over, the plot fit to Draco and Harry better.


End file.
